Chains Of Mistakes
by Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming
Summary: Finn and Rachel are seventeen and in love but something unexpected happens that could either make them stronger or threaten their entire relationship! Are they ready to become a proper family? Finchel!
1. Finding Out

**Hey guys! So I've written a new story! Hopefully I will update this fairly regularly coz i'm ahead of myself!**

**Please Read and Review coz reviews are like my own personally brand of crack! :-p**

**Anyway so please read! Thanks!  
McFly-and-Glee-lover**

**xx**

**Chapter 1:**

**Rachel's POV!**

Finn walked down the hall towards me. I stood at my locker trying to get my head around our situation. Finn reached me and put his arms around my waist.

"I have the test." He murmured in my ear. "We'll do it after school." I could hear the fear in his voice. I turned to look at him. I smiled nervously at him.

"Okay." I said. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my back.  
"If you are pregnant are you gonna keep it?" Finn asked me. "I'll stay by you, no matter what."

"I really don't know. I need to get my head around it, if I am." I said. Finn stroked my hair.  
"It'll be fine Rach, no matter what happens." Tears ran down my face. Finn wiped them away with his hand. "I promise I'll always be here for you." The bell for first lesson rang so we headed to Spanish.

We were a little late for Spanish but Mr. Schuester just told us to take our seats, he didn't ask for an explanation. I couldn't think straight. I kept thinking that there could be a baby in my stomach, Finn's baby. The thought confused me. It filled me with fear and sadness but happiness as well. I just stared at the desk for most of Spanish class, deep in thought and worry. Finn held my hand reassuringly under the table but every now and then I would subconsciously feel my stomach. Half way through Spanish Mr. Schue came over to Finn and I.

"Hey guys." He said sounding worried. "Are you both okay?"

"Yeah." I said smiling a fake smile. "We're fine thanks Mr. Schue." Mr. Schuester glanced at Finn, who nodded in agreement, then turned and walked to the front of the class.

The rest of the day washed over me. It went in a blur. Most of the day I felt sick, nervously sick, I was terrified of leaving school and finding out the truth. Finn drove me home, my dads were at work so we went to my house to do the test. We sat on the edge of the bath tub waiting for the five minutes to be over. Finn had his arm around me. I could see the panic and fear in his eyes every time he looked at me. I thought that I was going to be sick, my head hurt and I was so scared. I knew that if I was pregnant my dads would probably want nothing to do with me.

"Are you scared?" Finn asked me. I nodded against his shoulder. "Me too." Finn said chuckling nervously.

"What will your mom say if I am pregnant?" I asked.

"I don't know." Finn answered honestly. "She'll probably be kinda mad." I nodded.

"My dads would probably blame it all on you and hate us both." I said sadly. Tears began to roll down my cheeks again. Finn pulled me into a tight hug and he rubbed my back.

"It'll be fine Rach, I promise. I'll never leave you." I smiled at him. I went to pick up the white stick from the edge of the sink.

"Can you look, I can't do it?" I asked Finn handing him the test. He glanced at the test and then at the instructions. He shut his eyes and put his head in his hands. Tears flooded down my cheeks. Finn got up and hugged me.

"We're not ready for this." I sobbed. "We're only seventeen."

"Every things gonna be fine, it says that your only three weeks along." Finn said, I could hear the tears in his voice. "Every things gonna be fine." He repeated. I'd never seen Finn like this before. I looked at Finn, I could tell that he was trying not to cry. He cleared his throat before pulling me back into a hug and letting me sob into his chest.  
"I'll tell my mom tonight." Finn said rubbing my back. "When are you gonna tell your dads?"

"Tonight, I guess." I said, wiping my eyes. I suddenly felt twice as scared as before, my reality was dawning on me.

"Okay, so then everyone that needs to know will know. What about everyone in Glee and Mr. Schuester, should we tell them?" I shook my head.

"We need to figure this out for ourselves first. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, it's up to you." Finn said. I smiled at Finn. He tilted his head down and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed for a moment. Finn pulled away and looked at his watch.

"I've gotta go Rach. I'll tell my mom over dinner. I'll call you, I promise." Finn said kissing my forehead. "It'll all be okay Rach, I swear."

"I love you Finn." I said.

"I love you too Rach." Finn said kissing my hair.

**Thanks for reading! Plz review!**

**Hoping for another update soon! If not tonight!**

**REVIEW PLZ! xx**


	2. Telling Mom

**Chapter 2:**

**Finn's POV:**

I left Rachel's house and went to get into my car. I sat there for a minute and cried. Why had I been so stupid, this was my fault. I drove home slowly trying to form a plan in my head. I knew I had to tell my mom I just didn't know how. I arrived home in half an hour. I sat for a few minutes just thinking. I got out of the car and went inside. Mom already had dinner on the table.

"Finn?" She called from the kitchen. "Where have you been?"

"I dropped Rachel off then we hung out for a bit." I answered. It was such a lame excuse but now was not the time to tell her.

"Okay, well call me next time." Mom said. She sat in her chair at the table and I sat in mine. I was starving but I knew that I couldn't eat. I could hear my heart beating fast in my chest. I was nervous.

"Mom," I said as my mom began to eat her dinner.

"What is it Finn?" Mom asked.

"It's Rachel." I answered. My mom looked at me questioningly.

"You two haven't broken up have you?" She asked.

"No," I said shaking my head. "She's... er... she's pregnant mom." I managed to choke out. My mom looked at me.

"She's what?" My mom asked in disbelief.

"She's carrying my baby." The tears started to run down my face. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed. My mum got up and pulled me into a hug.

"It's gonna be fine honey. Everything is gonna be okay." She said. I sobbed for what seemed like hours. My mom just stood and hugged me, she was silent.

"Is she keeping it?" Mom asked suddenly.

"She's not sure yet but I told her that I'll stick by her no matter what she decides to do." I sobbed. Mom nodded.

"Good." She said. My mom was coping with the situation much better than I was. I nodded in response.

"I will, promise." I muttered as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. There was a sudden knock at the door. I went to answer it, every event of the last 48 hours running through my head at super-speed. Rachel was standing in the doorway, she was soaking wet from the rain and shivering.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you." She murmured.

"Don't be stupid." I said. "Come in, you look frozen." She came into the house and stood on the mat.

"My dads kicked me out. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. I'm sorry." She said looking at the floor. She began to shake and I could tell that she was crying. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair.

"C'mon don't be ridiculous Rach." I said. My mom came into the hall.

"Hello Rachel honey." She said warmly.

"Hi Ms. Hudson, I'm sorry for interrupting your evening." Rachel said in a small voice. She threw me a questioning look. I nodded.

"Your soaking, I'll get you a towel." Mom said smiling, she turned and went upstairs to fetch a towel.

"So you've told her?" Rachel asked me. I nodded in response.

"She knows and she's very supportive. I'm sure she'll let you stay here if you need to." I said. My mom came down with a towel and handed it to Rachel.

"Thanks." She said smiling at her. My mom smiled back.

"Mom, I was just saying to Rach that maybe she could stay here for a while?"

"Of course you can stay here Rachel honey but you will have to stay in the spare room. I hope that's okay." Mom said smiling. She threw me a warning glance and I gave her a quick nod. I grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up the stairs and into my room.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I'd shut the door of my room.

"Oh Finn, what are we going to do?" She asked me as tears began to run down her face again. I pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into my chest.

"C'mon Rach, don't cry, we'll work something out. How about we talk about it in the morning, okay?" I asked. Rachel nodded against my chest.

"I'll find you something dry to wear and then you can get some sleep, you look exhausted." I said. Rachel smiled at me.

"Thanks Finn." She said. I tilted my head so that I could press my lips to hers. Her face was still wet from the rain and her tears but I didn't care. We kissed for a minute and then I pulled away. I rummaged through my draws and found a long black t-shirt of mine. I threw it at Rachel and she caught it.

"Go put that on. I've gotta go talk to my mom, I'll be back in a minute." I said kissing her forehead as I left. I walked quickly down the stairs and into the dining room where my mom was sitting just staring at the wall.

"Is Rachel okay?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "I told her to have a rest. She's so confused. She doesn't know what she wants to do." Mom nodded.

"And what do you want to do?" Mom asked me.

"I don't know." I said sitting in a chair and putting my head in my hands. "I want what's best for her… and now this baby, I guess but I don't know what that is yet." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. We sat for a minute in silence, I had my head in my hands and I was just staring at the table.

"I'm gonna go make sure Rachel's okay." I said as I got out of the chair. "I'll probably go to bed, it's been a long day." Mom nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Mom said. I went upstairs and into the spare room. Rach was already under the covers of the bed. She was already half asleep. She opened her eyes when I came in.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"That's okay, I wasn't asleep." Rachel whispered back. I smiled at her.

"Would you mind staying in here with me tonight?" Rach asked me. "I don't really want to be alone." I smiled at her. I didn't even bother to change my clothes, I got into bed beside her and held Rachel in my arms. Quickly she fell asleep on my chest. I lay there thinking. Thinking about our future and worrying about every single aspect of our situation. I felt so guilty; I'd ruined Rachel's life, her future. She would never say it to me but at that moment she probably thought that I was the worst mistake of her life.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks! x**


	3. Trip Back Home

**Hey Guys!**

Thank u 4 all ur reviews and stroy alerts/favourites!

Plz tell others about it if u like it!

Thanks!  
PLZ REVIEW!

McFly-and-Glee-lover xx

* * *

**Rachel's POV  
**

I woke up and the sun was shining through the window. My eyes adjusted to the light and I looked around. My head was on Finn's chest and from what I could tell he was still asleep. I lifted my head off his chest and looked at Finn. He looked so young, too young to become a father. I sighed to myself and I ran my fingers through my hair. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I went in and looked in the mirror. My hair was like a haystack, I tried to comb it down with my fingers. I sat on the edge of the bath tub and I rubbed my stomach with my hand as I sat. It was stupid but, it was like I expected there to be a bump. I figured that I was only three weeks so there was no need for doctors appointments or anything yet. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I made my way back to the spare room. Finn was still asleep so I climbed back into bed and snuggled into his side. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He still looked exhausted.

"Good morning beautiful." He murmured in a tired voice.

"Hey." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled at me drowsily. He looked like he was beginning to wake up properly. He sat up in bed.

"How are you this morning?" He asked me.

"I'm okay, I think." I said, feeling slightly ill. Finn smiled at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I sighed to myself as I pulled myself up so I was sitting against Finn's chest.

"Finn what are we gonna do?" I asked him as he rested his chin on my head. Finn sighed.

"This is all your choice, Rach. It doesn't matter what I think." He murmured as he kissed my hair.

"How could you say that?" I asked, turning to face him and getting out of bed. I stood and looked at him, filled with anger.

"This is your baby, Finn," I said beckoning to my stomach. "And you think that you shouldn't have a say whether we raise it or not?"

"Rach I'm sorry I didn't-" Finn said, shocked. He got out of bed and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me, now sobbing, against his chest.

"Shh Rach c'mon, I'm sorry." Finn murmured, in a calming tone.

"No Finn, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. I'm just being oversensitive." I sobbed wiping my eyes and laying my head against Finn's chest. Finn rubbed my back in comfort.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" Finn asked, kissing my hair. I nodded into his chest in response.

"Okay," Finn said, he pulled me back and looked into my eyes. "Lets go have some breakfast." I laughed in response and went to get changed.

Luckily it was a Saturday so Finn and I didn't have school which was very lucky; we didn't go downstairs until ten o'clock. Carole made us some pancakes which Finn and I gladly accepted. We discussed our situation and it was nice to know how supportive Carole was and that she didn't blame either of us (unlike my dads.) Carole and Finn were both curious of what had happened last night between my dads and I however I didn't really feel like talking about it.

* * *

In the early afternoon Finn and I went to my house to pick up some of my things as I only had the clothes from yesterday. We made sure that my dads would both be at work still otherwise Finn and I would be in deep trouble. My dads had surprisingly been a lot more angry at Finn than me. I think that they decided that they could cope with it more if they deluded themselves into thinking that it was all Finn's fault. Finn drove us there in his car, we checked that my dads cars had gone before taking the box out of the trunk and heading inside the house. We headed straight to my room, just in case my dads returned and we knew that we didn't have much time. We put lots of clothes in the box and I took all of my money with me. Suddenly we heard the front door shut downstairs. My eyes widened in fear, if my dads saw Finn (from what they said last night) they'd probably want to kill him. I motioned for Finn to follow me. We tip-toed down the stairs with the box full of my things. Then Leroy came into the hall and saw us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said to me, anger filling his voice. "I thought we told you never to set foot in this house again! Your a disgrace to this family!" Tears began to fall down my face.

"Hey man, it's not her fault." Finn said stepping in front of me.

"Finn don't." I pleaded.

"It's fine Rach." He murmured back.

"Your damn right it's not her fault. It's your fault! You took advantage of her and look where it's landed you know!" He shouted at Finn. Dad throw a punch at Finn. It hit him in the face. Finn fell to the floor and dad continued to punch him  
"DAD DON'T!" I screamed trying to push him off him but I wasn't strong enough. Finn yelled every time my dad's fist hit him. "DAD GET OFF HIM!" I screamed. My dad stopped punching Finn and turned to me.

"You are no daughter of mine." He murmured to me. I could see Finn behind him, he had blood pouring from his face. Finn stood up.

"C'mon Finn lets get you home." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

We arrived home quickly, I drove way faster than I should have done but Finn was in pain. When we got into the house Carol came to greet us but instead ended up saying,

"Finn, what the hell happened?" Finn just shook his head and went off to find a tea towel to stop the bleeding. Carol looked at me for an answer.

"My dad came home." I explained.

"Oh my god." Carol said. "And he did that to Finn?" She asked. I nodded in reply. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I'm gonna go see if Finn's okay." I replied. Carol nodded. I went into the dining room. Finn was sitting in a chair with a tea towel held to his nose.

"Here Finn I'll do it." I said taking the tea towel from him and holding it to his nose. I sat on his lap as I nursed his injuries.

"I'm so sorry about that." I said.

"It's not your fault." Finn said wincing slightly at the pain.

"Do you reckon he broke my nose?" Finn asked.

"I don't think so." I said lifting the tea towel to take a look. "The bleedings stopped now so I don't think it was too bad. Did he hurt you anywhere else?" I asked concerned.

"My head a little but it's okay." Finn said rubbing my back. I got off his lap so that he could stand up. He stood up and looked at me.

"I'm fine, really." He said smiling at my worried expression.

"Good, well lets get you cleaned up." I said. He groaned as I pulled him to the bathroom. I cleaned all the dried blood off his face and then stood back to admire my work.

"There," I said grinning. "You look very normal." He smiled at me and grabbed me around the waist. He pulled me onto his lap. He held me in his arms and kissed me softly. I kissed him back for a minute before I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Finn said smiling. I gave him a quick kiss and stood up off his lap.

"I'm gonna go have a sleep." I said yawning. "I'm tired."

Finn nodded.

"Okay, call for me if you need anything." He said standing up. He kissed my forehead and took my hand. He pulled me out of the bathroom.

"I'll come and get you when dinners ready." Finn said. He kissed me quickly. I went to Finn's room and got straight into bed. I fell asleep quickly, I was exhausted.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please REVIEW! x  
**


	4. Everythings Changing So Fast

**A/N: So here's Ch. 4! So sorry that it's taken so long!**

**Please can you all check out my other stories on my profile and review them and this!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anyway- this is set a day after the previous chapter, so Rachel wakes up on Monday morning not Sunday morning!**

**I hope you guys like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Rachel's POV:**

I woke up on Monday morning feeling like absolute crap. My head ached and my stomach felt uneasy. I rolled over and almost fell out of bed. I suddenly realized that Finn wasn't next to me anymore; he must have gone to his room while I was asleep. Finn and I had agreed the previous evening that we would tell Mr. Schue and possibly glee club about our situation the next day. I sighed to myself, wishing that I was still in Finn's room in his strong arms. I turned to look at the clock on the table next to my bed and saw that it was almost time for school. I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed. As I lifted my body up my head began to spin and a rush of nausea hit me. I clutched my mouth and ran out of the door towards the bathroom. I got to the toilet just in time. I gagged and threw up the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Rach?" I heard a sleepy voice say from behind me. "You okay?" I turned to see Finn standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He looked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just-" I started before feeling nauseous again and throwing up into the toilet. I felt Finn pull back my hair from my face and kiss my head soothingly. He stroked my hair as I continued to gag. I sat by the toilet for a couple of minutes, Finn knelt behind me the whole time, worrying. I sat in silence for a minute, making sure that the illness had passed. I finally sat up.

"Better?" Finn asked, taking my face and making me look at him. "You okay?" I nodded and began to stand up. Finn stood up first and took my hands. He helped me up and held my hands until he was sure I wasn't going to fall.

"I'm gonna go and get ready for school." I murmured. I smiled at Finn and gave him a reassuring look before turning and going back to my room.

"Are you sure you should be going in today? I mean, you just spent half an hour throwing up into the toilet." I looked at Finn and smiled.

"I'm okay now, Finn." I laughed at his skeptical expression. "Honestly, it's just morning sickness. It'll pass soon." I went into my room and got changed quickly. I was surprised at how fast the sickness had passed. I suddenly felt fine as if I'd never been ill in the first place.

* * *

I crept slowly down the stairs, as not to wake Carole, if she was still asleep. As I got half way down the stairs I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I recognized one of them as Finn's and one of them as Carole's. I stopped and listened for a moment.

"I'm really worried about her, Mom. She just didn't seem right this morning. She was sick, really sick." I heard Finn say in a worried tone.

"Finn, I'm sure it's nothing. It's just morning sickness, it happens all the time in pregnancies." Carole reassured him. "Just keep an eye on her at school and make sure she doesn't get too stressed or anything, that can be really bad for the baby and the mother." I heard Finn chuckle to himself, a sad chuckle.

"It sounds so weird saying baby and mother and stuff. I guess it'll take some getting used to." Finn said in a sad voice. "I know it sounds stupid, Mom but I really love this baby already and I don't think that Rach is gonna want to keep it. I mean she has this huge future with Broadway and New York and college I don't think she'll want anything getting in the way of that." Finn's voice came out shaky and I could tell that he was crying. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Finn wanted our baby, he loved it.

"Nothing's for certain yet, honey. You haven't really talked about it yet anyway. Rachel's probably not sure what she wants yet. It's a huge decision and you both have plenty of time." Carole's voice was soft and reassuring. "Oh and that reminds me, honey, I booked you and Rachel a doctor's appointment for after school just to make sure that everything is okay and to find out how far along she is."

"Okay, thanks Mom." I heard Finn say quietly, his voice still shaky. I turned and quietly went back to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and sobbed silently into my pillow. Finn sounded so ready to become a father, so sure of what he wanted but I couldn't help but worry that he'd change his mind- about the baby, about me. I could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs so I sat up and dried my eyes. I breathed in and out a few times before I heard a light, cautious knock on the door.

"Rach?" I heard Finn ask as he slowly opened the door and peered in. I tried my best to look positive and to not look like I'd been crying. He smiled at me slowly before stepping into the room. His eyes were still a little red from when he was crying before but I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't heard the conversation.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Finn asked sitting beside me on my bed and letting my head rest on his chest. I shook my head against his chest.

"No thanks," I murmured. "I don't think I'd be able to keep it down." Finn stroked my hair sympathetically.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Finn asked. "You can stay here." I smiled to myself slightly against his chest.

"Stop worrying Finn," I said. "I'll be fine." Finn smirked and pressed a quick kiss to my hair.

"Fine," He said as he got up and grabbed my hand. "Oh, and my mom got us a doctor's appointment for after school to check on the baby." I couldn't help but notice the way that he smiled slightly when he said 'baby,' it was sweet.

"Okay," I said smiling slightly, pretending not to have heard the conversation before. I didn't want him to feel embarrassed.

"We gotta go; we're already running a bit late." Finn said as he pulled me out of the room. He kissed me on the lips quickly and we headed for his truck.

On the way to school Finn and I discussed the day ahead of us. We both agreed that we would tell Mr. Schue and New Directions about the baby in Glee Club that afternoon. However after realizing that Kurt would not be there, therefore the last to know, we decided to post-pone telling ND until his return the next day. I only had three classes with Finn that day so I said 'goodbye' to him by my locker at the beginning of the day.

Most of the day went by very quickly. I got sick again in second lesson and I had to excuse myself from the rest of the class. Finn was continuously worried about me, it was hard to reassure him when I had to throw up every half hour. Finally the last lesson of the day, glee club, had arrived and I was exceedingly anxious about telling Mr. Schuester our news. Finn had told me that Mr. Schue had been very supportive when he had told him about Quinn so this lifted my spirits slightly. Finn and I walked into the choir room hand-in-hand. I couldn't help but grip Finn's hand a little tighter as we entered the room.

"Ah, Finn and Rachel. Why don't you guys take a seat, we're just about to get started." Mr. Schue said smiling at us as we walked into the room.  
"Actually Mr. Schue can Rachel and I talk to you in the hall for a minute please." Finn said. I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Er… sure Finn." Mr. Schue said as he followed us into the empty hall.

"We have something we need to tell you Mr. Schue." I said quietly, gripping onto Finn's hand.

"We just thought that you should know because it's really important and it might end up effecting glee club, a bit." Finn said.

"Yeah," I agreed. Mr. Schue looked at us both with a very confused look on his face. "Well, the thing is…" I said quietly. "Erm… well. I'm pregnant ." This was only the second time that I had said this out loud, the first time to my dads, and it felt like I was finally admitting it to myself. I looked up to see Mr. Schuester's expression. He looked surprised, like really shocked.

"Do you guys know what you're gonna do?" Mr. Schue asked. "Do your parents know?"

"We told our parent's on Friday night," Finn began. "Rachel's dads kicked her out so she's staying with me."

"We haven't really discussed what we're going to do yet but I'm not having an abortion." I said remembering Finn's conversation with Carole from earlier.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said nodding. "If you guys need any help or anything you can come and talk to me, okay?"

"Yeah," Finn said nodding, I nodded too. "Thanks Mr. Schue." Mr. Schue smiled at us and led us back into the choir room. Finn and I took our usual seats at the front and Mr. Schuester began to address the class.

"Okay guys," He said standing at the front of the class. I wasn't really listening to what Mr. Schue was saying but I could tell from his tone that he was worried and distracted. "Today we are going to be going through some possible songs for Regional's next month."

**Sorry about the abrupt end but I hope that you like it!**

**Please check out my other stories on my profile and review!**

Thanks!

McFly-and-Glee-Lover xx 3


	5. Doctor's Appointment

**A/N: Thank you for reading! BTW I WROTE BURT AND CAROLE BEING MARRIED OUT OF IT COZ IT GOT COMPLICATED AND HARD TO WRITE! SO SOZ BOUT THAT AND KEEP THAT IN MIND IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! Thanks!  
**

**Please Review! 3 xx :D**

I sat in the passenger seat of Finn's old chevy truck, my hands were shaking. Finn had insisted on driving as I was apparently 'too freaked out to drive,' a point that was probably true. Finn pulled into the surgery's parking lot and he quickly parked the truck. We sat in silence for a moment. I felt sick with fear, I was terrified. My hands were still shaking in my lap and my stomach was doing flips. Finn took my hands in his and tilted my chin with his finger so that I had to look at him.

"There's nothing to worry about, Rach," He said looking into my eyes. "Honestly, it's just a check-up." He smiled at me and pressed a quick kiss to my forehead, before he stepped out of the truck and walking to my side of the truck. He opened my door and offered me his hand for help.

"Finn, I'm fine." I lied as I climbed out of the car without Finn's help. My foot got caught on the step and I fell into Finn's arms. He chuckled to himself as he helped me to my feet. I glared at him before turning on my heel and, against my better judgement, walking towards the doctor's surgery.

"Oh c'mon, Rach." Finn shouted after me. He ran to catch up with me. "Look I'm sorry I laughed, okay?" I ignored him but Finn stood in front of me.

"Rach, I really don't want to do this with you mad at me." He said gently, he took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry for exaggerating." I said as Finn pulled me against his chest and stroked my my hair. "I'm scared Finn." I murmured into his shirt, tears began to run down my face.

"Me too," Finn admitted, his voice thick. "But we've got to do this, Rach. It'll be easy once we're in there." Finn wiped the tears from my cheeks and pressed his lips to mine for a moment. He pulled away and smiled at me. I took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said taking Finn's hand. "Let's go." Finn grinned at me and we walked towards the surgery.

I sat in the waiting room with a lot more confidence than I'd had in the car, thanks to Finn. It was just a check-up, no big deal.

"Rachel Berry," The receptionist called. I looked up in response and the receptionist gave me a judgmental look. "Doctor Crawford will see you now, just go through there." She sounded bored and she pointed to a door across the room.

"Thanks." I murmured as I trued to ignore her glare. Finn took my hand and we went to the room that had been indicated.

* * *

Doctor Crawford, Finn and I got acquainted and Doctor Crawford asked me some questions about my general health and ran some tests. Finn held my hand the whole time. Doctor Crawford was kind and not-at-all judgemental. She smiled at us and answered our questions. She worked out that I was six weeks pregnant and she gave me a due date- the 18th of July. She organized an ultrasound appointment for us in ten weeks and gave me some vitamins. Finn and I listened intently to everything she said and all of the advice she gave us. We said goodbye and went home.

* * *

We sat in silence in Finn's truck on the way back to his house. An 80's rock song was playing quietly on the radio.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, concerned. "You've been quiet." I looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm okay," I reassured him. "Just thinking." Finn nodded and looked at me like he understood. We turned into the road where the house was. He parked the car in front of the house and we walked in together.

"Mom?" He called as I hung my jacket on the hook on the back of the door and Finn walked down the corridor.

"In the kitchen, honey." I heard Carole call. Finn went into the kitchen and I followed. Carole was standing at the stove cooking dinner.

"Hi Finn," Carole greeted him.

"Hey mom," Finn said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Carole looked at me.

"Hi honey." Carole said to me.

"Hey," I replied as I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured myself a glass of water.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?" She asked as she looked up from her cooking.

"Good," Finn answered. "We've got an ultrasound in ten weeks." Carole nodded smiling.

"So how far along are you, honey?" She asked me.

"Six weeks." I said. Carole nodded.

* * *

Finn and I filled Carole in on the information that the doctor had given us. She nodded along and smiled at us. Finn suggested that we tell the glee club the next day and I agreed that that was a good idea. We ate dinner together in the kitchen and then Finn and I went up to bed. Finn sat on my bed with me in the guest room.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Finn asked as he played with my fingers. I looked at him threw my bangs and smiled at the adorable expression on his face.

"Yeah," I said. "Do you?" Finn grinned and nodded at me.

"It's really awesome." He said laughing. I laughed and kissed him.

"I love you." I said as I pulled away from the kiss. He grinned at me and kissed me lightly.

"I love you too." He said as he stood up from the bed. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed my hair and smiled at me. He went back to his room and I got ready for bed. I lay down on the bed and smiled to myself, things were looking up.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

REVIEW! 3 xxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Glee Club's Support

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please REVIEW!**

* * *

Finn and I stood in front of the glee club and all twelve members stared at us expectantly. I had had very little sleep the night before and I was exhausted. Finn was tired too, I could tell. He had woken up at three am to hold my hair back while I experienced even more morning sickness. I had told him to go back to bed but he had insisted that he stayed with me until I felt better.

"Erm... so basically we've got something to tell you guys," I said as Finn took my hand. I looked at the floor and Finn rubbed my hand with his thumb. "I'm pregnant." My voice broke slightly and Finn squeezed my hand.

"Wait, what?" Kurt said, his voice higher than usual due to surprise.

"Rachel's pregnant," Finn said, clearing his throat. "We're having a baby and we thought that you guys should know."

"OK, guys," Mr. Schue said standing up from his seat behind us. "This is gonna be a hard couple of months for Finn and Rachel so they are going to need all of our support."

"Totally, Mr. Schue." Mercedes said. "We're here for you guys." She got up from her chair and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled to myself. Before I knew it I was engulfed by every member of the glee club.

"Group hug!" Artie shouted and I laughed. Everyone pulled away eventually and Finn wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head quickly.

* * *

After a few questions from our fellow glee clubers and the rest of the rehearsal Finn drove us home. He parked the truck outside the house and stepped inside the house. I followed him quietly and hung my jacket up. I took my cell out of my bag and checked it as I walked into the kitchen. I had two texts from Kurt and a text from Mercedes. Out of the glee club they were probably my two closest friends. I smiled to myself as I read through the messages. Kurt was already planning another shopping trip. I poured myself a glass of water and sipped it slowly. Carole was still at work and wouldn't be home for a few hours at least. I walked through to the living room and saw that Finn was watching a NFL game. He looked up and smiled at me as I walked into the room. He beckoned for me to sit next to him and I did. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side. I sipped my water and leaned into his shoulder

"You okay?" He asked, looking at me concerned. I smiled at him and kissed him quickly.  
"Just tired," I said placing my glass on the table. I rested my head on his shoulder again and closed my eyes. "I've got a headache." He stroked my hair and kissed my head. I smiled weakly and sighed to myself.

"Get some rest," Finn said pulling me more tightly into side and holding me tightly. "It's been a long day." I quickly drifted off to sleep.

_Finn was standing in my room with his back to me, looking out of the window. I could hear a baby crying behind me._

"_Finn?" I asked quietly as I went to touch his arm. He spun around quickly and his eyes were full of rage._

"_Make it SHUT UP!" Finn yelled, gesturing behind me. I spun around and noticed that the screaming was coming from the crib. I went over to it and picked the baby up quickly. I rocked it in my arms and shushed it. It continued to cry and I could see Finn standing just to my left. He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled angrily._

"_I can't do this any more!" Finn shouted as he turned towards the door._

"_Where are you going?" I asked quietly._

"_I. Don't. Know." Finn said slowly and angrily. I touched his arm and tried to hold him back._

"_Finn, please." I said, begging. Tears were running down my cheeks and my voice was thick._

"_This isn't the life I want, Rachel." He said before turning and walking out of the door. The baby continued to cry in my arms and I rocked it as I cried to myself. I heard the front door slam and I sat in the corner of the room and cried._

I woke up with a start, I was breathing quickly and my cheeks were damp from tears.

"Rach?" Finn asked from my side, he sounded worried. I sobbed quietly to myself and Finn pulled me against his chest.

"Please don't leave me Finn." I sobbed into his chest. Finn stroked my hair.

"Rach, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. I love you." He said kissing my hair. My head still throbbed from before I had fallen asleep. Finn held me in his arms as I began to calm down.

"What happened, babe?" He asked, quietly.

"Just a nightmare." I said taking my head off of his chest and looking into his eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked tenderly. I shook my head quietly and Finn nodded.

"OK," He said. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and he ran his hands through my hair. He pulled away softly.

"Any better?" He asked smiling softly. I smiled chuckled quietly and nodded.

"I love you, Finn." I said, quietly.

"I love you too, Rach. And I'll never leave you."

* * *

**One Week Later:**

I was woken by a knock on the door of my bedroom.

"Rach?" I heard Finn whisper as he opened the door slowly. "Rach, you up?" I groan in response and I roll over.

"You coming to school today?" He asked as I sit up slowly and look at him through sleepy eyes. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I said, my voice thick with sleep. I get out of bed slowly and Finn comes into the room and I realize that he's already dressed for school.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rub my eyes and try to comb my hair with my fingers. Finn looked at his watch.

"Eight." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Crap," I say pulling away from him and grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe.

"Rach, it's fine. Mom said that you were exhausted. I'll tell Mr. Schue that your gonna be late." He kissed me lightly and brushed my hair back from my face. My morning sickness had been causing me to have little sleep but luckily I didn't feel ill that morning.

"OK," I said quietly. I kiss him again quickly. "Finn?"

"Mhm?" Finn murmured.

"Do you think that my baby bump is obvious yet?" I ask. I lifted up my shirt and stood side-ways on in the mirror. Finn laughed and shook his head.

"Rach, your seven weeks. You barely even have a baby bump." He said. He kissed me again quickly. "I'll see you later, OK?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"Bye." I said. Finn smiled at me and walked out of the door.

I got dressed and ate breakfast as quickly as I could. I wore a short plaid skirt and a crème coloured sweater. _I won't be able to fit into my normal clothes soon_. I sigh to myself. I drove to school quickly and walked into the main corridor. I can feel people's eyes on me, staring. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**A/N: Thank You so much for reading guys!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Bye!**

**Please Review! I will try to update again soon!  
**


	7. Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel

_Hey Rach! Having a sleepova with M on Fri nite! U wanna join us? K xx_

I smiled at the text that I had just received from Kurt and quickly texted a reply.

_Sounds great Kurt! C you in g club! :) R xxx_

I pressed send and put my cell back in my bag. Kurt, Mercedes and I had been very close friends for over a year now. I probably considered them my best friends. Ever since Finn and I had told new directions about my pregnancy they had all been very supportive and none of them had treated us any differently. Brittany was right when she'd said that we were like a family, a completely dysfunctional one but still. I reached my locker and placed my books inside. I had been given so much homework over the last couple of weeks and I was really struggling to keep up. The morning sickness was still continuing but not as often as before. Most mornings Finn would get up with me, no matter what the time was, and make sure that I was okay. Finn had been amazing over the last few months, he was defiantly the best guy that I'd ever met. Over the last couple of months I had noticed an obvious change in Finn, he had become much more mature and he was becoming a man. I smiled to myself as I walked to English class.

The final bell rang to signal the end of school. I gathered my belongings together and headed to the parking lot. I had driven my car to school this morning as Finn would be staying late to practice something for Glee club. I placed my bag on the passenger seat and started the engine. I had barely seen Finn all week, he either had football practice, Glee club rehearsal or he was working at the Wall-Mart down the street and I was really starting to miss him. I wanted some time with my boyfriend. Finn had gotten a job at Wall-Mart about two weeks ago and I was really proud of him. He had told me that he had gotten the job to make sure that we had enough money to pay the hospital bills and support the baby and I if we decided to keep it. I drove back to Finn's house quickly and I parked my car near the house. I took my bag from the passenger side and walked into the house. I knew that Carole would still be at work at the hospital so I was alone in the house. I went upstairs and dumped my bag on my bed. I sat on my bed and decided to do some homework, to get it out of the way. I decided that maybe if I did my homework now I would get to spend some time with Finn when he got back from school. I got my chemistry book out of my bag and grabbed a pen. I wrote about balancing equations for about half an hour before I heard the front door shut.

"Rach?" I heard Finn's voice shout from downstairs. I smiled to myself, it was nice to hear his voice.

"Up here!" I called as I packed my chemistry book away. I heard Finn's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and his head peered around the door.

"Hey." Finn said, his voice soft, he was smiling.

"Hi." I said grinning at him. He came and sat on the edge of my bed and kissed me quickly.

Finn and I sat talking until Carole got home at about six. It was nice to have a proper conversation with him again. I was slightly worried by the fact that I was already ten weeks pregnant and Finn and I had yet to have a proper discussion about whether we were going keep our baby or not. I knew that Finn wanted to keep it, or he thought he did but I was still unsure. If we kept this baby our lives would drastically change, even more than they already had. I would never be able to be on Broadway and Finn would never get to fulfill his dreams. Mine, and more importantly Finn's, future would be over.

Finn, Carole and I had dinner around the kitchen table and Carole asked us about our days. Finn and I answered before Carole began telling me about her date with Kurt's dad, Burt, the night before. Finn kept looking at me with an uncomfortable expression on his face while Carole talked about Burt. I laughed when as Finn grew more and more uncomfortable. I changed the subject, to spare Finn's embarrassment, I told Finn and Carole that I planned on going to Kurt's house on Friday night and they both agreed that it would be good for me to spend some time with my friends again. After we had all finished our dinner I helped Carole clean up while Finn went upstairs to start some U.S history homework. After I had finished helping Carole I went to join Finn upstairs, he was sitting on his bead with his head in a textbook. He looked up as I entered the room and smiled at me. I went and sat on the edge of his bed and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me against his chest and kissed my hair. I shut my eyes and leaned my head against his chest, completely content.

I knocked on Kurt's front door on Friday night. I had my overnight bag in one hand and was knocking on the door with the other. Finn was staying at home and Puck was coming over, they were going to play Call of Duty or something. Kurt quickly opened the door with a big grin on his face.

"Hey!" He said pulling me inside the house.

"Er... hi." I said as I noticed that Mercedes was standing behind him. Kurt took my bag from me and Mercedes pulled me up the stairs. I laughed to myself quietly at how excited they were, this was the first time that we had hung out together in weeks. The three of us went into Kurt's room and I noticed that there were two inflatable mattresses on the floor. Kurt dumped my bag on one of them and he sat on the bed. Mercedes joined him and they began jumping up and down slightly. I laughed and joined them. We were acting like little kids but I really didn't care, this was the first time in weeks that I didn't have to worry about anything. Kurt stopped jumping and turned to look at Mercedes and I.

"Let's do karaoke!" He yelled. Mercedes and I laughed before jumping off the bed.

After about an hour of Kurt, Mercedes and I singing badly into Kurt's karaoke machine we decided, after much complaining on my part, to play truth or dare. After about half an hour of that Kurt thought that it would be funny to ring Finn. He stole my cell and yelled into the receiver. It turned out that Puck had left about an hour previously and Finn was about to go to bed as he had to go to work in the morning. He told me that he loved me, once Kurt had given me my cell back, and he hung up. The three of us ended up sitting on Kurt's bed talking about recent events. We discussed Mercedes' relationship with her new boyfriend, Shane, and Kurt's relationship with Blaine, which we spent a long time discussing. We sat laughing and enjoying each others company until the conversation turned to Finn and I's relationship, as I thought that it undoubtedly would.

"So how are things going with you and Finn?" Kurt asked as he munched on the pizza that we had ordered about twenty minutes ago. I looked up through my bangs as I chew on my mouthful of vegetarian pizza. I had decided to give up being a vegan when I had found out that I was pregnant as the doctor had suggested that it was a good idea.

"Good," I said smiling at Kurt.

"Any more news on the baby?" Mercedes asked. I nodded and took another bite of pizza.

"We've had three doctor's appointments so far and everything seems fine and we've got our first sonogram next week." I said. Kurt grinned at me.

"Oh my god, you have to get us a copy of the picture." Kurt said clapping his hands in excitement. I laughed quietly.

"Don't get too excited. We're still not sure if we're keeping it." I said as I tucked my hair behind my ear. Mercedes and Kurt sat and stared at me. "What?"

"How could you _not_ keep it?" Kurt asked. "It's your and Finn's child!" I sighed and looked down.

"It's more complicated than that Kurt." I said quietly.

"I'm not sure it is, Rach." Kurt said skeptically. Mercedes was sitting to my right and trying to stay out of the conversation. "I mean, you love Finn and he loves you. This child is half you and half him how could you not bring it up."

"It's alright for you to say that, Kurt." I said, I was becoming slightly frustrated. "What about Finn and I's future. What if we end up breaking up? What about our dreams, Kurt?" I could feel tears running down my cheeks and Kurt and Mercedes came and gave me a big hug.

"Sorry, Rach." Kurt said as they both pulled away from the hug.

"I think it's time for bed." Mercedes said as she climbed onto her inflatable mattress. I climbed onto Kurt's bed, which he had offered to share with me as he said that I shouldn't be sleeping on the floor. We all said goodnight to each other before Kurt turned the light off. I took my cell out and saw that I had a text from Finn.

_Hey babe. Hope u had a gr8 evening. C u 2moz nite! Luv u! xxxx_

I smiled and quickly texted back.

_C u 2moz! Love you 2! :) xxxxxx_

I shut my cell and put it away before turning over and shutting my eyes.


	8. First Scan

**A/n: So this is a quick update as I am ahead of myself and have actually began to plan the story ahead! (Shocking, I know right!) So any way I hope that you guys like this and don't forget to REVIEW!**

I was getting serious de-ja-vu as I sat in Finn's truck with the radio on. Finn sat to my left, driving and he was drumming to the song on the radio with his fingers on the steering wheel. I wasn't nearly as scared as I had been for the first doctor's appointment that we'd had but I was still nervous. I had a fairly small baby bump now as I was about sixteen weeks pregnant. The morning sickness had started to become much less frequent and barely happened any more. Today was the day that Finn and I would see our baby for the first time, it was too early to tell us the sex but the scan would help us get a more accurate due date and it would make sure that the baby was growing normally. Finn pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's surgery and parked the truck. I climbed out and Finn came over and took my hand. He smiled at me reassuringly and rubbed circles on my hand with his fingers. I breathed deeply as we walked towards the familiar building, trying to ignore my nerves. Finn and I sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room again and we waited for my name to be called. Finn was still rubbing comforting circles on my hand with his thumb and I could feel his hand shaking slightly in mine, he was more nervous than I was.

* * *

After a few minutes my name was finally called. Finn and I followed the receptionist through one of the doors that lead off from the waiting room. Finn followed behind me, still refusing to let go of my hand. The receptionist told me to lie down on the bed and she told us that the doctor would be with us shortly. The receptionist left the room and Finn sat on the chair next to the bed that I was lying on. He smiled at me reassuringly and pressed a kiss to my forehead quickly. I turned as I heard the door behind me open and Doctor Crawford walked in. She smiled at us and Finn stood up to shake her hand politely.

"Hey Finn, Rachel." Doctor Crawford said as she shook Finn's hand and took the seat on the other side of the bed. She smiled as she quickly flipped through her paper work.

"So has your morning sickness stopped yet, Rachel?" She asked me as she looked up quickly before continuing to flick through the paperwork in her hand.

"Almost," I said. "It's nowhere near as bad as it was before." Doctor Crawford nodded in response and she put the paper down on the table across the room. She wheeled a small machine, that I recognized from movies as a sonogram machine, over so that it was next to the bed.

"And have you been feeling any back pain, headaches or fevers?" Doctor Crawford asked. I shook my head and she smiled at me.

"Great," She said as she unhooked the transducer from the side of the sonogram machine. "So obviously today we are gonna do the first ultrasound. So you guys are going to see your baby and we are going to make sure that everything is looking normal. So Rachel if you can lift up your shirt for me." I nodded and did as I was told. Finn took my hand again and squeezed it. I looked over at him and saw that he was sitting, leaning forward with his elbows rested on the edge of the bed and my hand in both of his. I smiled at him quickly and he kissed my hand.

"This might be a little cold." Doctor Crawford said as she squirted some gel onto my baby bump and turned the ultrasound machine on. She took the transducer and rubbed it around slowly on my stomach for a moment. She stopped after a moment and I felt Finn kiss my hand again.

"The baby looks a perfect size and very healthy. There doesn't seem to be any complications at this point. Due to the size of the baby it seems that the original due date that I gave you seems accurate." She turned the screen around so that Finn and I could see it and she flicked a switch so that a swooshing sound could be heard.  
"And there is your baby." Doctor Crawford said as she smiled at the two of us. I looked at the screen and I felt tears form in my eyes. "I'll give you two a minute." The doctor said as she stood up and left the room. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I looked at our tiny baby on the screen and listened to it's beautiful heartbeat. The baby looked tiny yet so beautiful and it's heartbeat was the most gorgeous sound that I'd ever heard in my life. I felt Finn's lips press to my hand again yet this time they stayed there, his cheeks were damp and I could tell that he was crying. I turned to look at him and he was grinning at me, tears rolling down his cheeks. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly. I smiled against his lips and he pulled away smiling. I knew from that moment that I couldn't give up our baby, it was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen and I couldn't bare not to raise it. I sat up and wiped the gel off my baby bump and pulling down my shirt.

"I want to keep it Finn." I said turning towards the screen again and wiping my eyes. I looked back and Finn and I saw his eyes light up.

"Really?" He asked as he continued to grin at me. I smiled and nodded as I wiped the tears from his cheeks. Finn laughed.

"Me too." He said grinning. He kissed me again quickly before placing a hand on my stomach and kissing my bump quickly.

* * *

**A/N; So I hope that you guys like it! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and support they are SO appreciated!**

**Next Chapter Rachel meets the extended Hudson family and Finn and Rachel reach a big milestone in the pregnancy!**

**I'm gonna be cheeky and say 10 REVIEWS for the next chapter!**

**Thanks guys! Bye!**

**Kate xxxxx**


	9. Meet The Hudsons

**A/N: I'm not overly happy with this chapter so it would be great if you guys could tell me what you think! :)**

**I decided to make the 'milestone in the pregnancy' next chapter because otherwise this would have seemed like 2 chapters in one and that would be awkward!**

**Thanks so much for reading and Chlo if ur reading this please email me coz I need ur help with the stories! :) :P**

* * *

I sat on the couch in the living room watching the end of 'Funny Girl.' Carole and I were completely ready to leave but surprisingly we were waiting for Finn. Finn's grandma had organised a Hudson family reunion and Carole had insisted that I attend, not that I didn't want to in the first place. I was wearing my best dress,which luckily still fit. My baby bump was growing very quickly and my bump was now quite noticeable. Luckily, however, my dress did not exaggerate the bump and I didn't look too fat. I heard Finn's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and I turned as he entered the room. He had dress pants and a blue button down shirt on and a tie in his hand. He wore an expression of confusion and frustration and I restrained from laughing at the look on his face.

"Can you do my tie?" He asked, his voice tired and bored. I smiled as I got up off the couch and took the tie from his hand. He smiled and sat down as I fastened his tie and sorted out the collar of his shirt. He smiled at me.

"Thanks." He said as he stood up and grinned at me. "You look beautiful by the way." I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Finn." I said as he kissed my hair.

"Finn, Rachel, c'mon we're gonna be late!" I heard Carole call from the kitchen. I sighed to myself, I was not looking forward to this. Finn grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen.

* * *

Carole knocked on the large, wooden front door that was in front of us. We had parked outside of the house although there were many cars already parked outside. The house was big and had white panelling on the outside. There was a swing set in the large front yard and I was gradually becoming more and more nervous at meeting Finn's relatives. The reunion was being held at Finn's grandma's house in Westerville and apparently many of Finn's family members lived fairly near by. An elderly lady opened the door and smiled at the three of us. She was taller than me and she had thick, wavy grey hair.

"Carole, Finn! I'm so glad that you could make it." She said as she pulled Carole into a hug. It was obvious to me now that she was Christopher's (Finn's father) mother. From the pictures that I'd seen of him his mother looked a lot like him.

"You look more and more like your dad every time I see you." Finn's grandma said as she gave Finn a quick hug before turning to me.

"Oh Grams this is Rachel, my girlfriend." Finn said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Oh yes, Rachel. Carole's told me so much about you," Finn's grandma said as she pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson." I said. She smiled at me and laughed.

"Honey call me Lucy." Lucy said. "Well why don't you all come in. Most of the family are already here." Finn, Carole and I followed Lucy into the house. She shut the door behind us and I was surprised at how many people were crowded into the house. There were a few small children running around and lots of adults were standing around talking. A few people turned around as the front door shut and smiled or waved at us.

"Finn!" I heard a high voice say from behind me. I heard Finn chuckle to himself as he turned towards the voice. A small girl of about six or seven was standing grinning at Finn. He bent down and picked her up.

"Hey Dani, I haven't seen you in a while. You've gotten bigger." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Carole smiled and walked over to a group of people in the middle of the room with Lucy.

"Mommy said that you'd be here today. You'll play with me right?" The girl, Dani asked hopefully. Finn smiled.

"Of course I will," Finn said. He turned towards me with Dani still in his arms. "Dani, this is my girlfriend, Rachel." Dani smiled at me.

"Hi Rachel," Dani said smiling shyly. "Your really pretty."

"Thank you Dani. Your very pretty too." Finn smiled as he put Dani back down on the floor. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a room that was farther along the corridor. Finn took my hand and pulled me along with them.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. Finn, Dani and I played dolls in one of the bedrooms. I was surprised at how good Finn was with Dani. He was patient and played with her. He really was going to be a great dad. After Finn and I had played with Dani for a while Finn decided that I should meet the rest of his family. He introduced me to many people including Shelly, Dani's mom who was Finn's cousin, his Aunt Suzy and a couple of his cousins and his dad's brother (who he was especially close to.) They were all very friendly. Finn looked a lot like his uncle and it was clear that he was Finn's main male influence in his life. Adam (Finn's uncle) and Finn were very similar, they had the same mannerisms and a similar awkwardness about them. Finn told me that most of his relatives had been told that I was pregnant prior to the event. This made me feel slightly less self-conscious and he told me that most of them were being extremely supportive. After a few hours Finn, Carole and I decided to head home as we had over an hours drive until we got back to the house.

* * *

The drive home was pretty quiet. Carole told me about how much everyone had 'loved' me and how lots of people had asked about the baby. I smiled to myself and subconsciously rubbed my bump. Finn's family were great. I could safely say that they were a lot better than my family and much closer. We arrived home after about an hours drive. Once we got in the house Finn and I started making dinner and Carole, Finn and I had a nice relaxing evening, together as a family.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! 10 more reviews til I upload the next chapter! (BLACKMAIL!) :P  
**

**Kate xxx**


	10. PS I Love You

**A/N: My friend Chlo (shout out) like this chapter so I hope that you guys do!**

**The song is P.S I love you by The Beatles and I do NOT own it or Glee (although I wish I did coz then I woudn't have to wait for a month for new episodes!)**

**Hope you enjoy, please review!**

* * *

I sat in Glee club on Monday afternoon with Finn and Kurt sitting next to me. Mr. Schue was going through song choices for Sectionals which was in a month. Finn had already suggested two R.E.M songs and Kurt and I between us had nominated four Barbara songs. The club had already decided that we would do one full group song, one only female number and one only male one. Each member of the club would get a solo so that everyone got an opportunity to shine. We had already decided that the group number would be 'Seasons Of Love' from RENT with four solos. Now we just needed to decide what the other two numbers would be.

"Any more ideas, guys?" Mr. Schue asked as he finished writing 'Barney Theme' on the board after Brittany had suggested it.

"Actually Mr. Schue. The guys and I have already put a song together that might work for the boys performance." Finn said from beside me. The boys all stood up from their chairs and stand in a semi-circle in the middle of the room. Puck grabbed his guitar as Mr. Schue nodded and sat on the piano stool to observe. Kurt grinned at me and Finn winked. I smiled back and the boys started harmonizing. Finn stepped forward to sing his part of the song.

**Finn:**

_As __I__ write __this __letter_

_Send my love to you _

_Remember that I'll always _

_Be in love with you _

He looked right into my eyes and sang the words straight to me. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks at the sincerity in the words Finn sang. Finn stepped back into the formation and Puck stepped forward.  
**Puck:**

_Treasure __these __few __words __'till __we're __together_

_Keep all my love forever _

_P.S., I love you _

_You, you, you_

Puck sang his words to Quinn and she smiled at him and Puck winked at her as he stepped back.  
**Blaine:**

_I'll__ be __coming __home __again __to __you, __love_

_And 'till the day _

_I do, love _

_P.S., I love you _

_You, you, you_

Blaine sang to all of the girls but we all knew that he was singing to Kurt who obviously knew that too, he was blushing. Kurt walked up to Blaine as he finished his solo and took his hand quickly. Blaine smiled at him and went back into the circle.  
**Kurt:**

_As __I __write __this __letter_

_Send my love to you _

_Remember that I'll always _

_Be in love with you_

Kurt smiled at me reassuringly and a very over dramatic wink which made me laugh.  
**Mike:**

_Treasure __these __few __words __'till __we're __together_

_Keep all my love forever _

_P.S., I love you _

_You, you, you_

Mike was the only soloist that did any dancing. He sang with feeling and sang to Tina. He danced gracefully before giving Artie a high-five before Artie began singing.  
**Artie:**

_As __I __write __this__ letter __(Oh)_

_Send my love to you (You know I want you to) _

_Remember that I'll always (Yeah) _

_Be in love with you_

All of the boys stepped forward together and sang the last pat of the song in flawless harmony's.  
**All:**

_I'll __be__ coming __home __again __to __you,__ love_

_And 'till the day I do, love _

_P.S., I love you _

_You, you, you _

_You, you, you _

_I love you_

The girls grinned at the boys as they finished the song together. The girls and Mr. Schue clapped loudly and cheered. The boys returned to their seats. Finn grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"That was great guys," Mr. Schue said as he continued to clap. "I think we will definitely use that as the male group number. Finn smiled proudly to himself and I grinned at him.

* * *

Finn had to work a double-shift at work due to him missing a day last week so I went home by myself. I had an uneventful evening with Carole. We watched TV and I made dinner to give her a break. Finn arrived home at about eight, he was too tired to even eat his dinner. He walked into the house, gave me a kiss and threw himself onto the couch. Carole told him to go to bed but he refused. He eventually dragged himself upstairs and into bed after Carole lectured him about how his trainers were getting the couch dirty, which was a very amusing lecture. I went up the stairs and into Finn's room to see that he was lying , fully-clothed, on his bed. I smiled to myself and sat down next to him. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled as he rolled over so that he was facing me.

"You okay?" I asked as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. He nodded slightly.

"Just pretty exhausted," He said, sounding tired. "But still we've got some money saved up now and before the baby comes we'll have plenty to keep us going." I smiled.

"I'm sorry Finn, you shouldn't have to do this." I murmured.

"No, I want to," Finn said. "It means that I won't have to work as much once the baby's born, then I'll be able to spend more time with you and the baby." He smiled tiredly at me and I smiled back. I kissed his cheek quickly and stood up to leave his room.

"Goodnight Finn, I love you." I said.

"Love you too Rach." He murmured tiredly. I smiled to myself as I left his room and headed back downstairs.

* * *

I was awoken by my deep, dreamless sleep by a short, uncomfortable feeling. I woke up slowly and

sat up. I felt a quick pain in my stomach like someone was pinching me but on the inside. I slowly realized what was happening and got out of bed. I went across the hall to Finn's room and opened the door quietly. Finn was sound asleep and drooling slightly. I went over to him as I felt the baby kick again. I shook him slightly.

"Finn." I whispered. "Finn wake up." I saw his eyelids flutter slightly.

"What?" He mumbled, his eyes opening slowly.  
"Finn the baby's kicking." I said as I felt it kick again. I held my bump in support and smiled to myself as Finn's eyes shot open. He sat up and I sat on the edge of the bed next to him. I took his hand and held it on my stomach as the baby kicked again. A grin spread across Finn's face and he laughed.

"That's so awesome." Finn whispered. "Does it feel weird?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "But it's kinda cool." I laughed as the baby kicked again. Finns hand was still on my stomach and he was still grinning at me. He took his hand off my stomach and cupped my cheek. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me softly. I gasped, my lips still on Finn's, as the baby kicked really hard. Finn chuckled and kissed my forehead. The baby kicked again and we both laughed.

"I love you both so much." Finn whispered as he rested his hand on my stomach again to feel the baby kick and I placed my hand on top of his.

"We really love you too." I murmured. Finn chuckled and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys!**

**5 more reviews till the next chapter is up!**

**BTW Damian McGinty in Glee! WOOO! Seen the clips and heard his songs and he is so amazing and sweet in it! 3 him! ;)**

**Kate xxx**


	11. Without You

**A/N: So thank you for the 5 reviews! The next chapter might take a little longer as I haven't started it yet! :P**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**

* * *

In Glee Club the boys rehearsed their number again and Mr. Schue had decided that us girls would be singing 'Mr. Know It All' by Kelly Clarkson. We were all very happy about his song choice but I would have preferred something by Barbara. We rehearsed the number again and rehearsed 'Seasons Of Love' once. The numbers were starting to sound great and we were almost ready for Sectionals. After Glee Club Finn drove straight to work so I went round to Kurt's house and we hung out for a while. We discussed Carole and Burt's relationship and Sectionals. We laughed and joked and it was so nice to spend some proper time with my best friend again.

Kurt dropped me home after a few hours. Finn still wouldn't be home for another couple of hours and Carole wouldn't be home for a while. I sat by myself in the living room and watched a re-run of Friends. I was really starting to miss Finn recently, he was doing extra shifts at work to get us some more money before the baby was born. I was exceedingly grateful of what he was doing for me and the baby and he was being amazingly selfless but I missed spending time with him. I was so tired, the baby had kept me awake last night by kicking me almost constantly. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the arm of the couch.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of the front door shutting. I opened my eyes to see Finn walking into the room looking pissed off.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Finn said, his voice was softer than I'd expected.

"S'okay." I murmured as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What's wrong?" Finn suddenly looked pissed again... and a bit guilty.

"You know we've got the scan tomorrow?" He said rhetorically, I nodded anyway. "Well my boss said that I have to work. I told him that I couldn't, that I needed to come with you but he said that if I don't go I'm fired." I could hear the guilt in Finn's voice but I smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's fine Finn, it's not your fault. I'll get you a picture." I said smiling but feeling overly disappointed. Finn tilted my chin so that I had to look him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rach." Finn said sincerely looking to my eyes.

"It's fine Finn, honestly. There's going to be other scans." I said rubbing his hand in reassurance. Finn smiled slightly at me and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you, Rach. I really am sorry. I wish I could come." Finn said sincerely.

"I know." I said as I kissed him quickly. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my temple. Tears slowly began to fall down my cheeks and I buried my face into Finn's shoulder so that he wouldn't notice.

* * *

I lay on the bed in the doctor's room by myself. I wished that Finn was beside me, gripping my hand but obviously he wasn't. Doctor Crawford had awkwardly asked about Finn's absence, probably thinking that Finn had left me but I had assured her that he was just busy at work.

"So are you going to want to find out the gender of the baby today?" Doctor Crawford asked me as she rolled the ultrasound machine over to the bed and unhooked the transducer from the side of the machine. I nodded as she squirted the cold gel onto my stomach and rubbed the transducer around my bump. She turned the small screen towards me and stopped rubbing the transducer as my baby appeared on the screen. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, seeing our baby again was amazing. It looked bigger this time and it looked more like a real person.

"The baby looks a good size. Your twenty-four weeks right?" Doctor Crawford asked. I nodded in response. "Well, it looks like your having a girl. Congratulations." She smiled at me and I grinned to myself. Finn and I were having a daughter, a daughter who would undoubtedly be very musically talented. She would have Finn wrapped around her little finger. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and Doctor Crawford printed out a few pictures of the ultrasound picture.

* * *

I drove home by myself in my car. I arrived home and gave Carole her copy of the ultrasound picture. She gave me a hug and stuck the picture in the baby scrapbook that she'd started to make. There were a few other pictures in the book: one of Finn and I which was taken a month ago, the first ultrasound picture and now the second. I smiled at Carole as she stuck the photo into the book.

"I find out the sex too." I said. Carole jumped up and looked at me seriously.

"Oh tell me." She said grinning.

"It's a girl." I said smiling. Carole squealed in delight and pulled me into another hug.

"My first granddaughter!" Carole exclaimed happily and I laughed at her response. My back had started to ache so I sat at the dining table and completed my Spanish homework. One thing that did worry me was what I was going to do about school once the baby was born. Finn and I had not really talked about it yet. Luckily if the baby was born near her due date we would have a year and a few months until we both started College so she would be a reasonable age then and we could both focus on our studies a bit more. I completed my homework quickly and decided to talk to Kurt and Mercedes for a while. I rang Kurt and he rang Mercedes and the three of us chatted on the phone for a while. I told them my news and they were both very excited. Kurt stressed that we must go shopping for baby clothes soon now that we knew that it was a girl. I agreed and we decided to go the next week. I lay down on my bed and listened to the interesting discussion that Kurt and Mercedes were having about what I should name my daughter. So far they had come up with over twenty suggestions including Aretha, Barbara and Patti.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

I sighed to myself as I stacked some CD's onto the shelves. I had been here for over four hours, surely my shift was over by now. I looked at my watch and realized that Rachel would be home from the appointment by now.

"Finn!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. I turned and saw Puck walking towards me.

"Oh, hey man. What's up?" I asked fist-bumping him. Puck shrugged.

"Not much. Thought I'd come say hi." He said. "I wasn't sure you'd be here though. Don't you and Rachel have a doctor's appointment this afternoon?" I nodded as I placed more CD's onto the rack.

"Yeah," I said. "My boss said that I had to work today so I couldn't go to the appointment." I turned to Puck again.

"Dude that's bullshit. You should totally quit." He exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Not as easy as that man. I've got to make as much money as possible for Rachel and the baby." I said.

"Look Finn," Puck said grabbing my shoulder. "You and Rachel never see each other any more, I would know she's constantly moaning about it to me, and neither of you are happy. So quit your god damn crappy job and get a decent one with reasonable hours.

"Yeah, like I'd get a better job than this." I said sarcastically, beckoning around me.

"Isn't your Mom dating Kurt's dad?" Puck asked me and I nodded in response not really listening any more. "Well ask him if you can work in his tire-shop. You can totally black-mail him." I laughed and turned to Puck.

"You know that's actually not a bad idea." I said, punching him in the shoulder. He grinned and punched his fist against mine.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I said goodbye to Kurt and Mercedes after a very lengthy conversation. I heard the front door shut and immediately heard Finn's heavy footsteps bounding up the stairs. He ran into my room and looked at me seriously.

"How did the scan go? Is everything okay? Girl or boy?" He asked quickly and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, Finn. Calm down." I said calmly. He smiled apologetically at me and wound his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"Sorry." He murmured. "But is everything okay?" I grinned at how adorably anxious he was.

"Yeah, everything looks good." I took his copy of the picture out of my jacket pocket and handed it to him. He took it eagerly and grinned as he looked at it.

"And..." I said teasingly. "We're having a girl." Finn stopped for a moment and grinned at me. He picked me up and spun me around causing me to scream in surprise. He kissed me quickly and set me on my feet again. I laughed at his reaction.

"This is awesome Rach," He said, kissing my temple. "We're gonna have a daughter." I grinned at him.

"And she's gonna be a massive daddy's girl." I said. Finn laughed and looked at me for a moment.

"By the way, I have something to tell you." Finn said as he played with my fingers in his hand.

"What?" I asked accusingly.

"No, no, no. It's not a bad thing... really." Finn said. I looked at him skeptically.

"Well, I quit my job," Finn said. I was about to interrupt but he carried on before I could say anything. "But I'm getting another one. Where I'll have more flexible hours so we'll be able to see each other more. At Kurt's dad's tire-shop, fixing cars. I spoke to him earlier." I smiled at him proudly.

"That's great Finn. I'm so proud of you." I said happily. Finn smiled at me and kissed me quickly.

"C'mon," He said taking my hand and pulling me out of the room. "I think dinner's nearly ready."

* * *

Carole, Finn and I sat around the table eating dinner quietly. There was a surprisingly awkward tension which Finn seemed completely oblivious to. After a while Carole broke the silence.

"There's something I need to tell you both." Carole said putting her fork down on the table. Finn looked up but continued eating. "Well, Burt's asked me to move in with him." I heard Finn choke on his food behind me. I smiled at her and got up from my chair and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh, Carole, that's great." I exclaimed hugging her. I turned towards Finn to see him get up from the table and storm upstairs. I looked at Carole surprised, she stood up but I beckoned for her to stay.

"I'll talk to him." I said as I waddled up the stairs slowly. I walked into Finn's room to see him standing with his head and fist pressed against the wall.

"We're not moving!" He stated, anger in his voice.

"Finn," I murmured softly. "Your mom is so happy at the moment, can't you be happy for her?" Finn turned slowly and looked at me, almost pleading.

"Rach, this is our home. This was my dads home. This is one of the few things that I have left of him." He murmured, trying to convince me. I sighed and walked towards him. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Finn, I know that you feel like your going to loose him but your not," I looked up and I could see that he was trying not to cry, probably from frustration. "You'll always remember him and we'll bring up our little girl with stories of how amazing her grandpa was. She'll love him just as much as you do." Finn looked down at me and smiled weakly. He rested his hand on my baby bump and the baby kicked lightly. Finn chuckled to himself sadly and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"It's more that I'm worried that I'm going to forget about him." Finn admitted.

"He's your dad Finn. Of course your not going to forget about him." I said looking into his eyes. Finn looked down and I stroked his cheek.

"Just please try and be happy for your mom." I said looking at him. Finn looked at me for a second before nodding and leaning down to kiss me quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE!**

**Kate xxxxx**


	12. New House, New Start

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for all of the amazing reviews! ;)**

**This is slightly short and I'm sorry but I think that the next one might be slightly longer! I hope that you guys like it! REVIEW PLEASE! :D xxx**

* * *

Burt and Carole bought a nice, big house on the edge of Lima. There was plenty of room for all of our extended family and I was really looking forward to moving in with my best friend. Finn was still coming to terms with the idea of moving out of his childhood home and I could tell that he wasn't particularly happy about it. The house had been bought very quickly and we started moving in two and a half weeks after Carole had announced that we were moving. Carole and Burt had decided that most of the furniture for the new house would be bought new so most of the old furniture was thrown away. Finn had insisted that his dad's chair was taken to the new house, he was still worried about his dad being forgotten. In the new house there was enough room for a nursery so once the baby was old enough she would have her own room which was right next to Finn and mines. It was hard getting used to living with Burt and Kurt. Burt was very kind and exceedingly welcoming to the family and Kurt was being his usual enthusiastic self. Finn, Kurt and I continued to attend school as usual and Glee club rehearsals were going better than ever. We were definitely ready for Sectionals and we were sure that we were going to win, even if Blaine and Kurt felt bad for competing against the Warblers again.

* * *

I was sitting on the new couch with Finn, watching a recording of American Horror Story. I was getting freaked out and my head was buried into Finn's shoulder. Finn, Carole, Burt, Kurt and I had moved into the new house just over a week ago and I was twenty-eight weeks pregnant. Finn laughed as I squealed as a loud bang on the TV made me jump. He rubbed my back as I cringed into his side. I had been having lots of strange cravings including eating fish fingers and jam and Finn had been amazing. He had driven to the store at two in the morning when I had a massive craving and he had been so sweet. He glanced at his watch beside me and began to get off the couch.

"I've got to go, babe." Finn said getting up and pressing a kiss to my lips. I grabbed his hand.

"You can't leave me alone to watch this and have nightmares," I said exaggerating innocence. "The baby's scared." Finn chuckled and kissed my hair.

"I'll be back soon. I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too." I waved slightly and he grinned at me as he grabbed his car keys and headed out of the front door. I turned back towards the TV and rubbed my large baby bump.

* * *

Finn arrived home just after Carole, Kurt, Burt and I had dinner. After dinner Kurt and I went upstairs and planned what colors mine and Finn's room would be once it was finished. So far Kurt's room was almost completely decorated, as he spent almost every free moment that he had decorating it, and mine and Finn's room was barely started. Finn and I had basically no free time any more, our time was filled up with pregnancy issues, Glee club, football practice, school work or friends so we hadn't had any time to decorate the room. It just had a double bed, a desk and chair, a bed-side table and a closet in it. Finn had already put the first and second ultrasound pictures in frames and placed them on the bed-side table next to our bed. Finn arrived home while Kurt and I were upstairs and joined us. I sat on his lap in the armchair in Kurt's room as we continued our discussion.

"Why don't you both go shopping tomorrow and have a look at the paint and furniture and stuff?" Finn suggested as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Rach! We so should!" Kurt exclaimed and I laughed at his reaction.

"Okay, but only if you aren't embarrassed to be seen with a fat, hormonal, pregnant women." I said and Kurt laughed. Finn lifted my chin with his thumb.

"Stop it, your beautiful." He murmured as he pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back.

"Stop making out in my room!" Kurt yelled causing me to pull away from Finn and laugh at Kurt. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

"Your just jealous that _your_ boyfriend's not here." I teased. Kurt glared at me and crossed his arms and Finn and I laughed at his dramatic attitude.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed unhappily to myself. I looked huge and nothing was making me look any thinner. I heard a light knock on the door and murmured that the person knocking could come in. Kurt stuck his head around the door.

"Rach, c'mon we've got to go. The shops are closing soon." He complained. I sighed.

"Stop being so dramatic," I said grumbling. "It's just after eleven." Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. It was going to be a long day.

I sat in the coffee shop opposite Kurt with shopping bags around our table.

"So today has been an overall success." Kurt said triumphantly as he sipped his coffee. I smiled at him and sipped my hot chocolate.

"For you maybe," I said. "You got like seven new outfits and all I got was backache." Kurt chuckled in response. Instead of buying paint and looking at furniture, which had been the original plan, Kurt had dragged me into dozens of clothes shops and had bought more clothes than I could count. My back had started to ache about half way through the trip and I had insisted that we stop and sit down for a while and Kurt had finally agreed when I threatened him with having the baby in the middle of the mall. Kurt pulled his cell out of his pocket as it beeped.

"Blaine?" I asked jokingly and Kurt smirked at me.

"Maybe." He murmured, embarrassed. I smiled at him as he glanced at his cell again as it beeped again and put it back into the pocket of his pants. "It's time to go." He said getting up from the table and grabbing the bags that were next to him. I stood up slowly and grabbed my handbag.

* * *

We drove home slowly as we sang along to Kurt's Funny Girl soundtrack loudly as we drove. Kurt parked his car quickly and he carried the shopping bags into the house. As we entered the hall Finn came running down the stairs. He was wearing his old WMHS football t-shirt and some old grey sweatpants. I noticed that his t-shirt was covered in paint and I was immediately confused.

"What are you-" I began to ask before Finn pressed his finger to my lips to silence me. He grabbed my waist and slowly guided me up the stairs.

"I've got a surprise for you." He murmured into my ear.  
"What?" I asked shocked.

"Wait." He said quietly. He guided me towards our room but he didn't stop at the doorway to our room, he kept walking and turned into the nursery. I gasped as I saw what the room had been to transformed into. The walls that had been plastered and gray were now a light pink color and the room was full of beautiful pine furniture. Small gold stars were neatly painted on the wall and There was a beautiful wooden crib near the window and there were now white curtains attached to the top of the window. I turned to Finn, who was smiling proudly and I jumped into his arms.

"Oh my god, Finn. This is so beautiful. You did this all today?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and grinned.

"Pretty much. Kurt helped pick the color and the furniture and he offered to take you out so that this could be a surprise." He said smiling. I grinned and kissed him.

"It's amazing Finn," I said and he smiled proudly. "Your gonna be the best dad." He grinned at me.

"Your gonna be a better mom." He said as he stroked my bump and the baby kicked hard. I smiled and turned back towards the beautiful nursery. I smiled as I imagined the future with Finn and our daughter that was undoubtedly going to be amazing.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you liked it! Please REVIEW!**

**The next chapter will probably be up very soon depending on when my friend gets back to me and on the feedback that I get for this chapter!**

**Thanks! **

**Kate xxxx**


	13. Sectionals

**A/N: I hope that you guys like this!**

**I'm sorry that this is mostly songs but because of the build-up I had to do a Sectionals Chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**

* * *

Kurt sat next to me and I could tell that he was nervous. We were in the green room waiting to go on stage at Sectionals. We were definitely ready, over the past week we'd rehearsed everyday and everyone knew their parts like the back of their hand. This was going to be my last competitive choir competition for a while as Regionals was too close to my due date for me to participate, so I was going to give it absolutely everything. Everyone was just as excited as they were before each competition, if not more. The green room was full of nervous tension. Kurt and I were doing vocal warm ups and Blaine was watching Kurt with an amused expression on his face. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were talking in the corner and Mercedes and Artie were rehearsing their harmonies. Mr. Schue was nervously pacing around the room and Finn was sitting by himself fidgeting, clearly nervous. A short, almost bald man came into the room and we all turned.

"You're on in five minutes." He announced and I looked at Kurt. We both squealed in excitement and I could see Blaine dramatically roll his eyes next to Kurt. Kurt hit him playfully and Mr. Schue cleared his throat.

"Okay guys. Everyone knows their parts and we're really prepared. I know that you guys are gonna kick ass so go out there and do yourselves proud." Mr. Schue said and we all cheered at the end of his little speech. We all put our hands into the middle of the circle that everyone was sitting in and did our signature pre-competition cheer. Finn walked over to me and kissed me quickly.

"Good luck babe. You'll be amazing." I smiled at him.

"You too." I said before kissing him again quickly.

* * *

I stood behind the curtain at the back of the auditorium waiting for the opening notes of 'Mr. Know-It-All to begin. I sighed to myself, preparing myself and trying to swallow my nerves. The music started and I stepped out from behind the curtain and began singing.

Rachel:

_Mr know it all  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down another pill to swallow_

Everyone in the audience stared at me as I sung my part. I walked down the aisle in the middle of the audience as I sang. I was working my way towards the stage when Quinn stepped out from behind the other curtain and smiled at me reassuringly as she began her section of the song.

Quinn:

_Mr__ bring __me __down  
Well __ya __like __to __bring __me __down__ don't __ya  
But__ I __ain't__ laying__ down,__ baby  
I__ ain't __going __down  
Can't__ nobody __tell __me__ how__ it's __gonna__ be  
Nobody__ gonna__ make__ a__ fool__ out__ of __me  
Baby__ you__ should__ know __that __I__ lead __not __follow_  
I walked up onto the stage and Brittany and Santana walked on from opposite sides of the stage. I grinned at them and Quinn joined us on stage as she finished her section of the song. She smiled and the four of us headed to the front of the stage. Brittany took Santana's hand as she began her section of the song and Santana, Quinn and I harmonized in the background.

Brittany:

_Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me _

Mercedes and Tina joined us on stage and they began harmonizing with us. We performed the dance moves that had been choreographed by Mr. Schue even though Finn had insisted that it was simplified for me. Santana stepped forward and sung her part of the chorus.

Santana:

_You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me _

The six of us continued to dance and enjoy the performance as Mercedes stood forward to sing her solo.

Mercedes:

_Mr play your games  
Only got yourself to blame  
When you want me back again  
But I ain't falling back again  
Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
I ain't coming back tomorrow_

Tina stepped forward to finish the song.

Tina:

_Oh__ you __think __that __you __know __me, __know __me  
That's __why__ I'm__ leaving__ you__ lonely,__ lonely  
Cause__ baby __you __don't __know__ a__ thing __about __me  
You__ don't __know__ a__ thing__ about__ me  
_The audience cheered as we finished the song. We grabbed each others hands and bowed. The boys came on from both sides of the stage and met in the middle. The girls and I turned to the back of the stage and walked to the back of the stage while the boys walked to the front as the opening notes of P.S I Love You started playing. As Finn walked past me he winked at me and threw me a reassuring smile. He took my hand for a second before he kept walking towards the front of the stage and began singing as the other boys harmonized.

* * *

The boys performed their song perfectly as they had done every other time that they had rehearsed. The audience cheered loudly for them and I could see Mr. Schue watching proudly from the audience. I spotted Carole and Burt in the audience watching Finn proudly and I smiled at them. Carole smiled back and gave me a subtle thumbs up. I grinned as the boys song ended and they took their bows. The girls and I walked to the front of the stage again and joined the boys as the introduction to Seasons of Love started. We stood in a long line at the front of the stage and I smiled at Carole as we started singing. I stood in between Finn and Blaine and smiled at them both. All of New Directions began singing.

ND:

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes _

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear _

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes _

_How do you measure, measure a year? _

We all moved around as we sang and sang the words to each other. The words were filled with joy as we all sang to our best friends. Finn took my hand and smiled at me with joy filling his face.

ND:

_In daylights, in sunsets _

_In midnights, in cups of coffee _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife _

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes _

_How do you measure, a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love  
Seasons of love _

_Seasons of love_

I let go of Finn's hand as I stepped forward.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes _

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan_

Mercedes stepped forward and took my hand and smiled at me and began singing.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes _

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_

Artie wheeled himself forward and began singing his section.

_In truths that she learned _

_Or in times that he cried_

He high-fived Finn who walked forward to sing his part. He took my hand and grinned at me.

_In bridges he burned _

_Or the way that she died _

The rest of the group stood forward to join in with the last verse.

ND:

_Remember the love (Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love) _

_Remember the love (You know that life is a gift from up above)_

_Remember the love (Share love, give love, spread love) _

_Measure in love (Measure, measure your life in love)  
Seasons of love _

_Seasons of love (Measure your life, measure you life in love)_

Mercedes belted out the last note and the audience stood up to give us a standing ovation. I grinned at Finn and he pulled me against his chest.

* * *

I stood on stage next to Kurt with Finn on my other side with his arm around my waist. After the performance all of New Directions had headed back to the green room where we had waited anxiously to find out the results. Finn had anxiously asked me if I was okay after the performance to make sure that I wasn't too stressed but I reassured him that everything was fine. The announcer came onto stage and Kurt squeezed my hand and Finn nervously kissed my hair. The announcer stood in the middle of the stage and turned towards the audience.

"The runner up of the Western Ohio Sectionals is..." She paused for a moment for dramatic effect and every member of New Directions held their breath. "The Dalton Academy Warblers." We let out a sigh of relief as we saw the Warblers celebrate loudly across the stage. Blaine, Kurt and I cheered especially loudly and whooped in congratulations.

"And the winners are..." The announcer said. We all held our breath and I gripped Kurt's hand tighter. Finn's arm tightened around my waist and I could feel the tension around me. "New Directions." We all started screaming and jumping up and down. I jumped excitedly into Finn's arms and he twirled me around.

"We did it, Rach." He whispered to me and I grinned at him.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope that you guys liked it!  
Again, I'm sorry that most of it is just lyrics but they were singing so...**

**I hope that you can imagine the performances in your head because I can and that was what I was trying to get at!  
Thank you so much for reading! Please Review, they keep me writing!**

**Also I need some help with the chapter where Rachel goes into labor so if anyone has any suggestions about when and where because I NEED HELP!**

Thank you muchly!

**Kate xxxxx**


	14. Babysitting

**A/N; This is one of the fastest updates that I've done so I hope that you guys like it!**

**Thanks for the ideas they have been so helpful!**

**Please REVIEW and I hope that you like it!**

* * *

Finn and I sat in Finn's truck on our way to his Aunty Suzy's house. We had agreed to babysit Dani whilst Suzy went out with some friends. Finn had apparently babysat Dani many times before and he was looking forward to doing it again. Dani adored Finn and she was apparently looking forward to seeing me again too. I was thirty-two week pregnant and I had a huge baby bump. Finn was beginning to get anxious and protective, it was slightly adorable. Finn carefully helped me out of the truck and we slowly headed towards the door. Finn knocked and Aunty Suzy opened the door.

"Hey Finn, Rachel." Suzy said as she pulled Finn into a hug. She pulled away and gave me a hug too. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"Oh it's our pleasure," I said smiling. "We need the practice anyway." Suzy laughed and beckoned for us to come into the house.

"Yes, when are you due Rachel?" She asked me. Finn placed his hand on the small of my back as I went into the house.

"In five weeks." I said smiling.

"Not long now then." Suzy said and I smiled and nodded.

"Rachel, Finn!" I heard Dani call. Finn looked up towards the stairs where Dani's voice had come from. She ran into Finn's arms and he hugged her tightly. Suzy and I laughed as Finn placed Dani back on the floor. Dani ran to me and hugged my legs. I smiled at her and she grinned at me.

"Okay guys," Suzy said as she grabbed her jacket and her keys. "I've got to go now, you'll be okay, right?" Finn and I nodded as Finn scooped Dani into his arms again.

"Bye guys." Suzy said.  
"Bye Mommy!" Dani called.

"Bye." Finn said as Suzy shut the front door behind her.

* * *

"Rachel! Will you play with my teddy's with me?" Dani asked loudly as she ran into the living room. Finn and I had agreed to babysit her while her Mom went out with a friend for a while. I was thirty-two weeks pregnant and I was tired all of the time. I was starting to think that this had maybe not been such a good idea. Dani was so energetic all of the time and I didn't have enough energy to play with her properly. Finn was trying to entertain her as best he could and he was doing a great job but Dani really wanted some attention from me. I sat up and smiled at her tiredly.

"Sure Dani." I said as I took a teddy from her and sat on the floor. Dani was aware that I was pregnant but I don't think she really understood that the baby was using up all of my energy. She sat next to me on the couch and handed me one of her teddy bears. We sat and played with the bears for a while before Dani decided to go and find Finn again. I smiled as she ran out of the room screaming his name. I heard Dani scream and then start laughing. Finn walked into the room with Dani over his shoulder, she was screaming and kicking him. Finn was laughing to himself and I smiled at the scene in front of me. Finn set Dani on her feet and she glared at him.

"That wasn't funny Finny!" She said dramatically. She crossed her arms and glared up at him. Finn just looked at her and laughed to himself. Finn winked at me and I laughed in response. Dani tuned on her heels and put a DVD into the DVD player. Finn smiled and sat next to me on the couch. He wrapped his arm around me and Dani climbed in between us. 'The Little Mermaid' began and I smiled at Finn as the three of us began watching the movie together.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly from a deep sleep. My head was rested on Finn's shoulder and Dani was lying, asleep, across Finn's lap. I smiled at Dani's sleeping figure, she looked totally adorable. I looked up at Finn who was still awake. He turned towards me and smiled. I smiled tiredly back and rested my head on his shoulder again. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I felt him move and I lifted my head. He picked up Dani in his arms and carried her out of the room. I stood up slowly and clutched my bump as I struggled to get up. I waddled in the direction that Finn had left and trudged up the stairs. Finn was placing Dani carefully into her bed and tucking her in. I could feel tears running down my face as Finn pulled the covers around Dani. He turned around and smiled warmly at me. He looked at me surprised for a second.

"What's wrong, babe?" He whispered as he finished tucking Dani in and came over to me.

"Nothing," I whispered. "It's just so amazing how great you are with her." Finn smiled at me and brushed the tears away from my cheeks.

"Just years of practice," Finn whispered. He took my hand and lead me out of the room so that we wouldn't wake up Dani. "Dani used to hate me, it took a couple of years to get her to like me, but you, you're a natural." He grinned and I smiled back tears still running down my face. Finn wiped the tears from my face again and took my hand. He helped me down the stairs and made sure that I was okay. We sat on the couch together and watched TV. I fell asleep quickly with my head on Finn's lap.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I heard the front door shut. I turned my head and realized that I was still on Finn's lap. I sat up slowly and saw that Finn was smiling at me. Suzy walked into the room and Finn and I smiled at her.

"Hey," Suzy said cheerfully as she put her keys down and smiled at us.

"Hi," Finn and I said.

"I hope she wasn't too much of a hassle." Suzy said laughing.

"No she was great, as usual." Finn said smiling.

"That's good to hear," Suzy said. "Thank you so much for looking after her guys." Finn and I smiled at her.

"It was no problem, it was a lot of fun." I said.

* * *

Suzy, Finn and I said our goodbyes and Finn and I drove home. Finn and I sat on our bed together and I lay with my back against his chest.

"Are you nervous?" Finn murmured quietly as he stroked my hair.

"About what?" I mumbled tiredly.

"About the baby being born."

"I guess," I murmured. "I'm looking forward to her being here but not really the whole birth thing." Finn chuckled and kissed my hair.

"I can't wait." He admitted and I grinned.

"Me too." I said smiling.

"I love you, Rach." Finn muttered against my hair.

"Love you too Finn." I said and we went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope that you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
The next chapter may take a while because I have only just started it!  
:) 3 Kate xxxx  
**


	15. Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: So this is a really really important chapter so it took me ages to write, I'm really sorry! I kept trying to write it and not liking it so I've finally come up with something that I think is just about bearable!  
**

**I hope that you guys like it and please tell me what you think!**

**The next chapter should hopefully be up soon and thanks for reading!**

* * *

I grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it with water. I took my glass and sat with my Math book at the dining room table. I sighed to myself as the baby kicked hard and the pain shocked me. I ignored the pain and started my Math homework. Finn had gone to work two hours ago and Kurt was at Blaine's house. Carole had gone to work as she had to do an extra shift at the hospital and Burt was at the tire shop with Finn. I heard my cell phone ring from beside me and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked as I put my pen down on the table.

"Hey Rach," I heard Finn's voice say and a smile spread across my face. "What's up?"

"Not a lot," I said. The baby kicked hard again and I gasped slightly as it hurt more than last time. "Your daughter is kicking the crap out of me." I placed my hand on my bump and smiled as I heard Finn chuckle.

"My daughter?" He asked. "Last time I checked she was yours too." I smiled.

"She's ours when she's being nice to me and she's yours when she's being irritating." Finn laughed and I smiled.

"I was just ringing to make sure that your okay," Finn said.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said.

"Good," Finn said. "I should be home fairly soon, probably a couple more hours."

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you later, babe. Love you."

"Love you too." I said and I hung up the call. The baby kicked again and I huffed in annoyance. I grabbed my pen and continued with my homework.

* * *

I stood up from my chair in the dining room and slowly waddled upstairs. The baby had been kicking on and off for the last twenty minutes and she was kicking harder each time. Suddenly I felt a strange sensation. My eyes widened as I looked down and saw a puddle of liquid surrounding me on the floor.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. I started panicking and held my baby bump reassuringly. I walked over slowly to where my cell phone was on the counter and dialled Finn's number quickly. I was terrified and the realization of what was happening dawned on me. The call continued to ring and I ran my hand through my hair in fear. The call cut to Finn's voice mail and I cringed in pain as I felt another contraction. It was longer than before and the pain was more intense. I could feel tears beginning to pour down my cheeks as I began to really panic. I dialed Kurt's number and held my cell to my ear as I prayed for Kurt to answer the call. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and tried to calm myself down as the call rang out.

"Hey Rach." Kurt said happily.

"Kurt," I said, panic clear in my voice"Kurt, I-" I gasped as I felt another contraction.

"Rach? Rach, what's going on?" Kurt said sounding scared. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks and I took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I'm in labor and Finn won't answer his cell."

"Oh my god, don't worry Rach. I'm on my way," Kurt said and I nodded to myself, trying to calm myself down. "Just keep calling Finn and I'll be there in ten minutes. Stay calm, okay?"

"Okay." I said, breathing deeply. I hung up the call and sat myself down on the couch and tried to call Finn again.

* * *

Kurt arrived after about ten minutes and he helped me carefully into the car. He had told Blaine to ring Carole and Kurt ensured me that she was going to meet us at the hospital. I had managed to calm myself down slightly before Kurt had arrived but the contractions were slowly getting closer together and slightly more painful each time. The contractions were now about ten minutes apart but I still panicked slightly each time I felt the pain. Finn was still not answering his cell but I was still trying to reach him. Kurt had tried to ring Burt but, as usual, his phone was off. I huffed in annoyance and threw my head back as the call went to voice mail again. Kurt had already left a Finn a very angry, and slightly hilarious message but I sighed and waited for the beep.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, I am in labor and you are not answering your cell. What the hell is wrong with you? Get down to the hospital NOW!" I ended the call as Kurt pulled into the hospital parking lot.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

"Burt do you know where there's another tire that will fit the Chevy over there?" I asked gesturing to the old Chevy truck that stood in the corner of Burt's tire shop.

"Uh, yeah," Burt said looking up from the bonnet of the car that he was working on. "There should be one over near the office." I nodded and walked over to the office. I wiped my hands on the cloth that was on Burt's desk quickly and noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that my cell was flashing. I wiped my hands again and picked my cell off of the desk. I had switched it on to silent earlier, after my call with Rachel and I unlocked it quickly.

_12 Missed Calls from Rach_

_3 Missed Calls from Kurt_

_2 Voicemail Messages_

I felt my heart momentarily stopped and I quickly tapped the screen to play my voice mails.

"Finn! Answer your god damn phone," I began freaking out as I heard the hysteria in Kurt's voice. "Rachel is in labor, I'm taking her to the hospital! Unless you want to miss the birth of, what now could be, your only child get down to the hospital now!" I stuffed my cell into the pocket of my jeans and ran out of the office. Burt looked up in alarm and I grabbed the keys for my truck. I turned to Burt.

"Rachel's having the baby," I said, panic evident in my voice. My mind went blank as I said the words and my entire body went numb.

"Finn?" Burt asked. He stood in front of me and shook my shoulder, he sounded unbelievably calm. "Finn we have to go, Rachel needs you." I looked down at him and nodded silently. He took the keys from my hand and we got in my truck.

* * *

I felt so guilty during the journey to the hospital. Rachel was probably in a lot of pain and she needed me and I wasn't there for her. How was I supposed to be a good father if I couldn't even look after my girlfriend properly. I was scared, terrified that I would have a daughter soon, a proper daughter. I'd be able to hold her and see her face. Thinking about her filled me with so many feelings, I was ecstatic yet totally terrified. Burt pulled truck into the parking lot and without a second's delay I ran towards the entrance of the ER. I ran up to the reception desk that was near the entrance.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter should be up fairly soon... I hope!**

**BTW follow me on tumblr (Gleefully StarKid) thanks!**

**And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**xxx  
**


	16. Best Day Ever

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long guys but I've been trying to get it right so I hope you all like it and I hope it's worth the wait!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I lay in my hospital bed and impatiently tapped the side of the bed. Kurt was sitting in the armchair on the other side of the room and Carole was outside the room on the phone to Burt. Burt had informed Carole that himself and Finn were on their way to the hospital and I was growing more and more impatient by the minute. I had been in the hospital for just over an hour now and the contractions were very slowly becoming longer and closer together. I looked up hopefully as I heard the door to my hospital room open. Carole walked in and I tried my best not to look disappointed.

"Don't worry," Carole said to me reassuringly. "They'll be here soon." I nodded and rested my head against the pillow behind me.

* * *

I heard trainers squeaking on the floor outside my room and I looked up quickly. Finn ran into the room quickly, panting. I sighed in relief as I saw him.

"Oh my god, Rach," Finn said, panting. "I'm so sorry I'm late." He ran over to me and kissed my forehead. I rested my hand on his cheek and he smiled at me.

"I'm so glad your here." I murmured as I kissed him quickly.

* * *

"Rachel start pushing." The doctor said. I pushed as hard as I could and I cried out in pain. I squeezed Finn's hand.

"That's great Rachel." The doctor said as he sat trying to deliver our baby. "Keep pushing." I could feel the sweat pouring down my face and the pain was unbearable but I kept pushing.

"Great." The doctor smiled encouragingly at me and I fell back onto the bed, exhausted. I lay there for a second trying to get my breath back. The pain was excruciating, I had never felt anything like it. I was too exhausted, I couldn't keep doing this. Finn brushed back my hair from my face and kissed my hand.

"Your doing so well Rach," Finn said, he kissed my forehead quickly and stroked my hair in comfort. "Just think our baby will be here soon." I smiled at him weakly.

"I can't do this Finn." I said, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. "It hurts."

"I know Rach, I wish I could do something." Finn said kissing my forehead again. He stroked my cheek. The doctor told me to push again and I did. I was still crying and I was so tired. I pushed with all my strength and cried out in pain. I could hear the doctor and Finn saying reassuring words to me but I wasn't really listening any more. I fell back onto the bed again and gasped for air. I looked at Finn who smiled at me reassuringly and stroked my hair. I had no energy left and I was exhausted.

"I can see the head Rachel, just a couple more pushes left." The doctor said to me. I groaned and pulled my aching body up so that I was sitting up again. I pushed again, harder this time, using up all of my remaining energy. I screamed in pain and gripped Finn's hand as hard as I could. The only thing that kept me pushing was the idea that I would be holding mine and Finn's daughter soon. I pushed for a minute or so with all of my strength and I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks from the pain. Suddenly a loud cry filled the room and I fell back onto the bed in exhaustion. Finn chuckled in a mixture of happiness, relief and nervousness. The doctor grinned at me and held our baby out for us to see. She was the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen I was so tired that I could've fallen asleep right there and then but I kept telling myself to stay awake, I could sleep later. Finn cut the umbilical cord and grinned. I had never seen him so happy. Tears were rolling down my face as I saw our tiny daughter. She continued to cry as the doctor handed her to one of the nurses.

"What are they doing?" I asked Finn anxiously.

"Just cleaning her up, Rach. It's fine." He said grinning. Tears were still running down his cheeks and he looked so happy.

"Is she okay?" I asked the doctor.

"She's fine." He replied as he stood up. Finn thanked him and the doctor wished us the best and left the room. The nurse came over to me and handed me our daughter. I held her in my arms and I realized that I was still crying.

"Damn hormones." I whispered to myself as I wiped the tears away. I heard Finn chuckle next to me.

"Does she have a name?" The nurse asked me. I looked up at Finn and he smiled at me.

"Not yet." I answered looking at the beautiful, tiny baby in my arms.

"That's fine," The nurse said. "For now she can just be baby girl Berry." I looked up at her.

"No," I said. "Hudson, not Berry." The nurse nodded.

"Okay, we'll take you down to recovery in a few minutes." I nodded in response and smiled as I stared at our beautiful baby and Finn kissed my hair.

* * *

I lay in a small private room with our baby in my arms. I marveled at how beautiful she was. Finn was sitting next to me, he was perched on the edge of the hospital bed and he had his arm around me. I rested my head on Finn's shoulder and he stroked my hair in silence.  
"Names?" I asked. Finn looked at me thoughtfully.

"What about... Imogen?" He asked as he stroked the baby's tiny head.

"Imogen?" I asked smiling. "Where did that come from?" Finn chuckled.

"Hey, I have given it some thought, you know." He said jokingly and I laughed. I thought about it for a second.

"I like it," I said slowly. "Imogen Carole Hudson." Finn grinned and kissed my hair.

"It's beautiful." He murmured. "I'm so proud of you Rach." I smiled at him and looked over at the clock on the wall opposite me, it was just past two in the morning. We had been in the hospital for over twelve hours and neither Finn or I had slept at all in that time. We were both excessively sleep deprived but we didn't care at that moment. I had already successfully breastfed Imogen and she would be taken to the nursery soon so that Finn and I could get some rest. Finn took his cell out of his pocket and quickly took a picture of Imogen.

"I'll send this to my Mom and Kurt. I told them to go home earlier but I think they're going to visit later on." Finn said. I nodded and leaned my face against Finn's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me protectively and stroked Imogen's hair. I carefully handed her to Finn and he took her in his arms. I snuggled into Finn's side and closed my eyes. I fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

Rachel fell asleep quickly against my shoulder and I stared at the beautiful baby in my arms. I couldn't believe that she was my daughter, she was so amazing. I could feel tears burning in my eyes as I stroked Imogen's hair. She looked so much like Rachel but she had my nose. There was a quiet knock on the door and the nurse opened the door and entered the room.

"Are you ready for me to take her to the nursery?" She whispered as she saw that Rachel was peacefully sleeping. I nodded slowly and kissed Imogen's forehead softly. I handed her to the nurse and Imogen began to squirm. She began crying loudly and the sound broke my heart. The nurse rocked her and murmured to her. Rachel snuggled into my shoulder as Imogen's crying disturbed her sleep.

"I'll bring her back in a few hours after you've both had some rest." The nurse whispered as she carried Imogen out of the room. I smiled to myself. I didn't remember ever being that happy. This was undoubtedly the best day of my life. I adjusted myself carefully, as not to wake Rachel and rested my head on top of hers. I drifted off to sleep thinking of my incredible new family.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! Also I need some idea's for the next few chapters because I'm not sure what I'm planning to happen so idea's are very very welcome! Please follow me on tumblr by the way (URL is Gleefully StarKid!)  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
